


Volleyball Fever

by SamuraiKanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Austria, Beach Volleyball, Carinthia, M/M, Short Trip, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: a birthday present for a good friend, hope you enjoy reading ;)





	Volleyball Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sound_Of_Inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Of_Inspiration/gifts).



> Happy B-Day Alina, since you are lately so into Haikyuu, I thought of this special OS for you ;)

As usual he follows the words of their teacher with utmost care while the blond seems to be distracted. Mostly it ends up his best friend and room-mate begs him to hand over what they went through in their classes so that he could do the given assignments in due time. _‘What is it this time?’_ is he thinking right now after their class is over. Right now all he thinks to do is drive home, take a nice hot bath and relax since he has no classes left for today. Sure, there are some activities to join even here on college, but he hasn’t found anything suited enough for his mind. “Rogue, wait up” is he picking up the voice of the adorable and attractive dork he simply calls his best friend. They are together since Primary School, only separated while they were on Middle School in different districts. So he simply stops and gazes at him while the blond smiles at him.  
  
“Do you have time next week?”  
“Depends on what you’re planning, Sting”  
“I just wanted to ask if you’d come along with me”  
“Where to?”  
“Carinthia”  
  
is Sting now answering with a radiant smile plastered on his face while he shortly frowns. Ok, next week they have off for a couple of days since there is a very important staff meeting announced. But why would Sting plan to go to a place far way just for a few days?  
  
“Why do you even want to go there?”  
“Because of the finals of the Beach volleyball contest”  
  
is Sting now answering and a sigh escapes his lips. Since his friend had joined the College Volleyball Team he seems kind of obsessed with this sports. _‘Why wasn’t he asking Yukino in the first place? She’s on his team as far as I know’_ is he thinking right now while laying a hand on his chin to think this over. Could it be, Sting just wants to spend some alone time with him, Rogue Cheney? But why?  
  
“So, Rogue, are you coming along?”  
“Allright, but I need to talk with Skiadrum about this first”  
  
is his response right now as he gazes in these trusted sapphires and a short rose dust appears on his cheeks as Sting hugs him right now. After this, the blond head over to the hall where the daily training is taking place and he walks now to his little bit beat up Ford Bronco in order to drive home.  
  
************  
  
Two days later both of them are right now at the Minneapolis Airport, from where they are heading all the way to Klagenfurt. Kind of interesting how Weisslogia managed to book a flight so fast for the two of them. He had used the given time to learn about their travel destination and he’s actually surprised Sting is willing to visit with him such a beautiful country. Even if it is just for a couple of days they are staying, he’ll use the chance to relax. They have for sure a very interesting route to fly: from Minneapolis to Amsterdam, then from Amsterdam to Klagenfurt. Actually this is his first long-distance flight. Before he only flew with his family to Seattle or Portland to spend the holidays there. It's close to noon as they arrive in the capital city of Carinthia since they had taken a plane leaving in the evening Minneapolis.Due to the long flight he's quite exhausted, so both agree to go to their hotel first to rest. Once they arrive in their room, he simply heads to the bathroom in order to take a shower first. Because right now he has the urge to refresh himself. _'Still I wonder why he just asked me to come along and not Yukino'_ is he thinking right now while stripping down his entire clothing and walks now under the warm water. Closing his eyes a sigh of relieve escapes his lips while he can feel the muscles no longer cramping up. After the shower he feels for sure better. With a towel wrapped around his waist he returns back into the room, his worn clothes in his arms.  
  
"May I ask you something, Sting?"  
 "Sure, what is it?"  
"Why me and not Yukino?"  
  
is he asking right now as he's putting the worn clothes into his bag and pulls some fresh ones out while gazing to the blond sitting at the bed. For him this is truly awkward, since he knows about the timid young woman having a major crush on his best friend since they started with College.  
  
"Because I just wanted to be with the most important person in my life" is Sting now answering with a soft smile resting on his lips and he has to blink before he's able to comprehend the situation he is.  
  
"You haven't answered correctly my question"  
"Of course I did, Rogue. I'd even take you with me to Mars or wherever just to avoid someone else hitting on you"  
  
is his response right now and he's truly taken by surprise while watching the adorable blond dork pout right now.   
  
_'So all of this is, because he sees me as being a vital part within his life? Idiot'_ is he thinking right now while he's getting dressed again. "I'm serious about this. But the thing is, everytime I try to confess to you how I feel about you, you find a way to avoid the topic or you are too busy with studying. That's why I asked you to accompany me to the finals of the annual Beach Volleyball contest. So that I have finally the chance to do so" is he hearing Stings words right now, as strong arms are wrapped around his waist and a soft rose dust appears now on his cheeks, wondering how long he had overlooked the obvious signs Sting tried to emit to him.  
  
"Just why...?" is he starting to ask as a nice shiver tingles through his body due to the effect of Sting nuzzling along his neckline. "Simply, because you're the only one triggering this nice warm and fuzzy feeling in my stomach everytime I can be around you" is Sting now answering and if he has to be honest to himself, it's just the same for him. But he wasn't so sure if he only imagines things or not. That's why he had avoided to talk about the topic relationships with this adorable blond. As he turn his head so, that his forehead rests on Stings all he can see in these trusted sapphires is love and the deep devotion to care for him.  
  
Before he can react or say a simple word Sting leans now forward, capturing his lips into a careful placed kiss. The fuzzy and warm feeling spreads quickly through his entire body. Right now he has to admit, it really feels not only nice, but also right.  
  
"So how do you plan to explain our fathers, we're more than friends now?"  
"Simply, Weisslogia knows already and he approves"  
  
is Sting now saying with a radiant smile to me and without being able to avoid it I start to blush. Using this moment Sting leans in again for another kiss and I allow it to happen. Wrapping my arms now around him while closing my eyes I really enjoy this moment. The reason I never spent a single thought about me being with Sting this close is due to Yukinos crush on him and his obvious flirteasous behaviour around women with big breasts. _'For thinking like that, I truly was a big Idiot'_ is now going through my mind as we remains standing like this, forehead touching forehead.  
  
"Now let's go and watch the match. Afterwards I treat you to dinner" is he saying right now to me and I nod in agreement. Taking Stings hand into my own I have to agree I truly start liking the idea of us being in a serious relationship beginning with today.


End file.
